


Those Damned Brothers

by Dragoniz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniz/pseuds/Dragoniz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Damned Brothers

"And how many times have I saved your ass?" Dean joked as he, you, and Sam entered the motel room after a particularly dicey hunt.

"Counting today? Two. And how many times have I saved yours?" you raised a brow and threw the salt and holy water/demon killer bag onto one of the beds.

He paused to think for a moment and frowned, knowing all too well that without you he'd probably be in pieces, "Fine; point taken."

Sam sat down on a chair to clean the guns. You could just  _feel_ his eyes rolling as he spoke, "And if it weren't for me, that demon would've had both your asses."

You and Dean shot reproachful, but grateful, looks his way. For the next few minutes you all discussed how crazy the demon must've been to think that it could terrorize an entire town without a hunter noticing. It struck you as odd that no other hunter had seemed to have tried to kill it since it'd been wreaking havoc for well over six months. That was one of the perks of working with other hunters, you'd realized. You could get jobs done and monstrosities killed that were impossible on your own.

Dean laughed, interrupting your thoughts, "...and when the bitch drank the holy water without a clue. Great job on that one, (y/n)."

You grinned and gave a lazy salute. Dean continued on about the earlier events and was going on about the trap setup when he stopped talking mid sentence. Both you and Sam looked up from what you were doing, fully at alert. You followed Dean's angst-filled gaze to the other side of the room. There stood a man in a trenchcoat who had definitely not been there ten seconds before.

You immediately made a grab for your gun, but Sam stopped you, "Don't worry, (y/n). This is Cas."

"Oh. He's real." You blinked in astonishment.

Cas furrowed his brow and turned slightly to look at you, "You thought I was a figment of their imagination?"

You shrugged. He continued to look at you as Dean spoke, "What do you need now?"

Cas turned to Dean, "You. And only you. You can discuss the circumstances with Uriel when you're there."

"Oh wonderful. Uriel's just my number one freaking fan."

Before anyone could ask where "there" was, Dean and Cas had disappeared. You and Sam shared a surprised, but still worried glance. After a moment, Cas reappeared with a solemn face.

Sam frowned, "Why're you still here?"

The angel looked at the wall instead of either of you, "I need to speak to the girl."

A little taken aback, you waved a hand in his peripheral vision so he'd look at you when you spoke, "Why? About what?"

Instead of answering, he walked to the door and opened it, gesturing for you to step outside. You assured Sam you'd be back and followed Cas to the end of the hall, out the front doors, and into the dark parking lot.

"Should I ask why we can't talk in the room?" you inquired.

He stood over you with his statuesque face, ironically blocking the light from the street lamp falling onto you, "We cannot be overhead. Not even by Sam."

You let the seriousness of the situation sink in. From what Dean had told you, Cas was mysterious and ambiguous and "constantly showing up out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of me," but above all, usually right about whatever he said. You hadn't believed all that until now, of course, so you were still trying to convince yourself that you were awake and this was definitely not a dream.

"...Okay." You nodded cautiously, "So I'm guessing it's something about the brothers?"

He nodded and waited a moment to talk, "Do you trust me, (y/n)?"

"I followed you into the parking lot of a shady motel." He stared at you blankly for a moment. You sighed, "Yes, sure."

He inhaled deeply, "Then for the next year or so, I need you to have nothing to do with Sam or Dean. Not a hunt or a lunch or even a phone call. Just one year...give or take."

You blinked. You couldn't help but crack a smile, which somehow made Cas frown even more, "Listen, I know a lot of demons like Sam and I know you're...an angel or whatever, but you don't need to worry about me, Cas. I think years of hunting have pretty much prepared me for anything."

Cas shook his head and placed his hands on your shoulders. He closed his eyes in concentration and opened them slowly, "I need you to take this seriously, (y/n). Over the next year, things are going to happen that you shouldn't be...that you can't be a part of."

Completely unconvinced, you rolled your eyes, "So I'm supposed to just sit back and let my friends fight this 'unforeseeable danger' for an entire year? And why? Because  _you_ told me to? No offense, Cas, but I hardly even know you."

You could tell how irritably frustrated he was. It almost made you guilty enough to acknowledge his words. Almost.

"But _I_ know _you_." He dropped his hands from your shoulders. You were surprised at how cold it seemed when they were gone, "I understand that you want to help them. I do too. But this is not your battle, (y/n). Trust me."

After a good thirty second stare-down, you crossed your arms, "And what if I don't stay away? What then?"

He closed his eyes again and sighed, "I'll have to take you away from them."

You gaped, "You'll  _make me_ stay away? Cas, what is so important that an angel won't let me near it?"

"...Lucifer."

You stared at each other again. When you realized he was being serious, you took a deep breath and averted your gaze, "I've been hunting with the Winchesters for a good few months now. I'm not sure I can just go back to my usual lifestyle."

"I can help with anything you need."

You gave him a suspicious look, "Anything?"

He nodded, "So long as your path does not intersect with theirs."

You let out a breath, "Okay, Cas. For the next year, whenever I need you you're going to show up. Whether that's swooping in to save the day or opening the pickle jar...you'll be there. Got it?"

"Anything." He repeated.

You smiled, "Alright then. First thing tomorrow morning you and me are killing the demon I've been searching for since August, got it?"

If he was irritated by your bossing him around, he didn't show it. Instead he nodded and allowed you to head back inside the motel. You turned to wave goodbye, but he had already gone. You had a gut feeling that over the next year that was going to get extremely annoying.


End file.
